themomentspiritfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moment Spirit
, Riley Tomnumber, Tim Trumbauer, Krista Ulrich, Nick Miller, Lop Carol, Sid Winter]]The Moment Spirit is an American melodic death metal/metalcore band, which its main hometown of Sandusky, Ohio. It was founded in December of 2009 by the two main members, Krista Ulrich and Tim Trumbauer. This band is the main protagonists, due to that they are the main heroes of Cedar Point Diary, Young EMHE Kids series, and the Moment Spirit TV scenes. Founded The Moment Spirit was founded in December 9, 2009 by Krista Ulrich and Tim Trumbauer. Before the band has started, Krista was formerly in her four other bands. She was with Lop for the two bands she played over. Sid also plays with Tim's two bands formerly, before the start of the Moment Spirit. Reeves Strong manager and members are the main antagonists, but Jennifer was a former manager of this band, to appear as protagonist. Parents' Divorces It is revealed that all members had their parents divorced two years and six days before they released their 2016 album. Krista Ulrich's parents were divorced when she was a child, after her mother had a boyfriend. Tim Trumbauer's parents were divorced, because of his mother being a single mother. Nick Miller's parents were divorced, because of twenty-two children, and his father can't stand that. The rest of the members had their parents divorced after Krista's breakdown for her album and projects, especially when Riley Tomnumber's father moved to California, and Charlene Henry's father having affair. Now, Krista Ulrich's step-mother acts as an antagonist, due to Jennifer's argument on Cedar Point Diary Prequel. Hometown All the members were born from April 23 to 25 in 1997 in Saginaw, Michigan. Jennifer was born in Cleveland, Ohio on May 14, 1989. Krista's hometowns with her family was Bay City, before she starts first grade, but moved to St. Clair Township when she was six. On Krista's sixteenth birthday, she and her dad moved to St. Clair, where she has her step-mom, which the members do not best fit in. Six months after the members' parents' divorces are complete, Krista moves to Utica, where members best fit in. Now, the Moment Spirit is best that Krista choose the hometown that best fits to Sandusky, Ohio, so that way they won't go to wrong amusement parks (like happens when Jennifer's former band automatically go there). Members of the Band There are seven members in a band: Krista Ulrich, Tim Trumbauer, Riley Tomnumber, Charlene Henry, Nick Miller, Lop Carol, and Sid Winter. Jennifer Rose is their manager. *Krista Lynn Ulrich (lead vocalist/composer) *Lop Jessica Carol (backup vocalist/cowbell) *Timothy Logan Trumbauer (lead guitarist/composer) *Nicholas Manuel Miller (rhythm guitarist) *Sidney Jeffery Winter (bassist) *Charlene Matilda Henry (keyboard/piano) *Riley Marie Tomnumber (drums/percussion) *Jennifer Loraine Rose (manager) Sense of Humors The Moment Spirit kept doing funny things too much. That is because they kept laughing a lot, and watching funny videos to someone else. There are bunch of funny videos that this band ended up on, such as them dancing to LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem" in the basement while Jennifer is watching her office TV muted, boys getting airbag pranked, and doing such things that make them have good sense of humors. On Season One, the pranks are introduced for the first time. Krista will have a chance to be on "Ridiculousness", because of simularities in between the members. Clothing The Moment Spirit gets the dress code to their personal EVERYDAY. That is because it is embarrassed that Jennifer will not find out how that happens. Their clothings appear over their casual, formal, athletic, sleepwear, swimwear, and outerwear. The Moment Spirit will dress up all black, and have thin black eye shadows (thicker if founders), black lipstick, black hair, and black outfits. Jennifer has the same eye shadows as the members, but has red lipsticks and wears black and blue. The members wear rainbow colors without wearing make-up while they are at school, but not at the concert for this kind (just the black ones). Albums The Moment Spirit only has one album during the year of 2016, and having two albums in 2017, and revealing the rest in the future after 2017. Blood (2016) As soon as Krista Ulrich and Tim Trumbauer are the founders of this band, the band worked on five albums for 2010, but Jennifer thinks it is way too much to work on, so they decide to announce their first studio album to be "Blood". As on Cedar Point Diary: Transformation of Metal, the band introduced the album to work on. *The tracks are edited for 2011, but the year failed, because of something went wrong happening. *Also, they edited tracks for 2012, but the same thing happened again. *They edited the tracks for 2013, but tragedy is going around, so the band adds three tracks during the summer, and add one after summer. *2014 was messed up, because of death of John Fuller (Jennifer's birthday, May 14), Krista's family breakdown for her projects (May 31), her parents' divorce challenge (June 6), and problems in their hometown (June 7, see below to Trivia). *2015 had the early request failure from late 2014, and also going to Cedar Point on unexpected days. It will officially ruin Cedar Point Diary Prequel, and thanks a lot to the mess-up trips of that year. (See below to Trivia for power outage issues). "Blood" will be released in June 7, 2016. It is also the only album that is not labeled with Lockwood 101 Records during 2010s, but instead it's Victory Records. Nauseous (2017) Because Blood releases in 2016, only one album will be releasing a year at a time. Ulrich claims that Nauseous will release in 2017. It is also the first album to be labeled with Lockwood 101 Records. Today is Tomorrow (2018) Because the only one album in 2016 will release as Blood, Today is Tomorrow will release in 2018. Death Trap (2019) Death Trap will be annouced after Fall of 2018. Black Falling Hope (2020) TBA Rest of Hands in Peace (2021) TBA Suffered by a Demon (2022) TBA The Moment Spirit (2023) In 2022, the Moment Spirit will announce their eighth studio album to be self-titled album. The House The Moment Spirit's house is a two-story home with a basement. The address of the house is 7 Cedar Point Causeway. Jennifer wants her house close to Cedar Point, so she can see Sarah Mysterina faster. This house is built by Jackie Pennington in Cedar Point Diary Prequel. Each members share bedrooms by eye colors. TV Show The TV show is named "The Moment Spirit". The pilot (Season 1, Episode 1) will release June 11, 2016. It will be shown on Saturdays and Mondays. Arrest, Jail, and Mysterious Death In the Season Two episode, "The Roland Fluctuation", the Moment Spirit members (all seven members) were arrested and sent to jail with a fine of $7000, but they died later, so Jennifer unrelaxed crying. Police must understand that Tim's father will fire them after they arrested the Moment Spirit members and sending them to jail. After Krista says "What a nightmare", Jennifer also stated to her grandmother that "Roland, Oklahoma is evil", because of the band's arrest and jail. Jo Pennington also helped the Moment Spirit members out and bringing their life back after the police released them from jail. The $7000 were not returned, so Jennifer quarters up the money increase so that way they can get their money back, until the reach of $7000. The jail the Moment Spirit members went to is the one that Darkest Hour, their favorite band went. Cedar Point The Moment Spirit is the most common band at Cedar Point, due to their hometown. They go each times when they're on the field trips when Krista feels like to. Especially on Cedar Point Diary, they go most often than any other else. This band live near Cedar Point. Krista's Fall on a Roller Coaster Ride At 4:00pm on June 30, 2014, while the Moment Spirit is on their redeemed hometown trip, Krista fell in the front seat of the gold train on the Mean Streak. If Tim was present, he would've been knocked down to his head by her. Cedar Point Diary The Moment Spirit's first appearance as of the real style is on Cedar Point Diary. Krista has wrote this book for this to happen in the movie. The band go through ten roller coasters (except for kids'). Jennifer almost appear in this movie througout the scene. On Cedar Point Diary 2 and 3, this band reappear as they traveled the future, instead of staying in the present. Trivia *The band's hometown is Sandusky, Ohio. *The Moment Spirit is also known as screaming heavy-metal band. * The Moment Spirit commands to be friends with Darkest Hour, due to being their favorite band. They can also be heroic to them if they're having Reeves Strong invasions. **Sid Winter has rescue task to Aaron Deal from Jessica Reeves. ** Nick Miller and Lop Carol have rescue task to Mike "Lonestar" Carrigan from Landon Andrews. ** Riley Tomnumber and Charlene Henry have rescue task to Travis Orbin from George Bannister and Michael Book. ** Krista Ulrich and Tim Trumbauer have rescue tasks to John Henry and Mike Schleibaum from Ronald Reeves. *The Moment Spirit's heroic task is to bring back Cedar Point's attendance. *The members' middle names were the abbreviations by each eye colors. The ones with brown eyes start their middle name with an L, while the ones with blue eyes start with M, and the ones with green eyes start with J. **Jennifer's middle name is Loraine, despite she does not have brown eyes. **Krista's middle name is Lynn. **Tim's middle name is Logan. **Riley's middle name is Marie. **Charlene's middle name is Matilda. **Nick's middle name is Manuel. **Lop's middle name is Jessica. **Sid's middle name is Jeffery. *While the Moment Spirit is in middle of rehearsing their songs, they don't liked to be disturbed and be bothered by some people, especially when anyone is calling them. *The Moment Spirit and the apartment has the best Disney collection and Easter egg, since Cedar Point Diary franchise might accompanied by Disney, but not sometimes. **Krista Ulrich's desk has action figures of Hiro Hamada and Fred. Tim Trumbauer's desk has action figure of Baymax. **Jennifer has Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Cinderella posters in her office. **The second floor hallway shows Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day poster. **Riley Tomnumber's dresser drawer has Elsa and Anna stickers on them. **The band has Disney DVD collections. **A picture of Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz can be shown in the basement. **A basement in the Moment Spirit Value Apartment (gaming area) shows the games from Wreck-It Ralph (Fix-It Felix Jr, Sugar Rush, and Hero's Duty) **Ty Pennington has Hiro Hamada picture over his bed, and eventually one of his bedding. **Ben Badley has a hat familiar to Tadashi Hamada's. **Flint McCollough has a Baymax sticker over his bed. **Ranae Blood has action figures of Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, and Wasabi on top of her dresser. **The lyrics of "Embarrassments" shows that it has the name Hiro Hamada on it. ***The movie "Big Hero 6" can be shown on TV in the music video ***For the beginning of the music video of "Blood", Krista Ulrich's top with familiar silhouette of Hiro Hamada and Baymax. Tim Trumbauer has the Hiro Hamada decal over his top. ***The Moment Spirit's first bonus track "Unexpected Takedown" lyrics are full of Big Hero 6 stuffs in it. **On Cedar Point Diary Transformation of Metal, the Moment Spirit members were dressed as Hiro Hamada during Halloween. This goes with the YouTube video here. ***Agreed with the video, the Moment Spirit's hometown's amusement park is not a Disney Park, however, all Cedar Point Diary franchise movies and TV show has got to be made by the creators that did not make TV shows and movies about Looney Tunes (Reeves Strong's closest amusement park's mascots) and Peanuts (The Moment Spirit's closest amusement park's mascots). **On Cedar Point Diary, the Moment Spirit spotted a guy that is also dressed as Hiro Hamada leaving the Millennium Force, as they were riding with him together! **A Tangled poster is in Apartment 3B. **A Big Hero 6 poster is in Apartment 5B. *Both vocalists of this band are females, and they have highly chance with the difference between tomboy and girly girl. **Lop is a tomboy, due to half pants and low-heeled shoes, and she does masculine actions more than other girls in the band, and Krista is a girly girl, due to mini skirts and high-heeled shoes, and she's a lot more feminine than expected. **Charlene and Riley are mixtures of tomboy and girly girl. Charlene is tomboy on hair, clothes, and actions if she wears pants or shorts, but sometimes she is girly girl for her clothes and actions if she's wearing skirts. Riley is always girly-girl on clothes, hair, and steady actions, because of wearing dresses, but sometimes she is tomboy for her pants-wearing clothes, and actions, like playing her appropriate instrument type. * The Moment Spirit's first album only has seven music videos: Blood, World is Sick, Pairs of Skulls, Blast of the Winged Demons, Embarrassments, Legends of a Poisonous Person, and the Nobolee, and a music video for the bonus track, Unexpected Takedown. **Blood's music video was made on memorial weekend on Cedar Point Diary Prequel, as it inspired to "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour. *Krista Ulrich's inventions are the ones that will reflect to their goals. *Four members of the Moment Spirit have true love relationship. Also, Jennifer Rose is in love with Dillon Peters (if you see the beginning of Cedar Point Diary). **Krista Ulrich and Tim Trumbauer **Lop Carol and Sid Winter *The whole band are geniuses. It also can be heard on Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition. *The Moment Spirit redeemed once and delayed Cedar Point trips three times from 2013-2015 seasons. **On May 12, 2013, the band would not ride any major rides, due to the weather. The band returns back as a delay to May 26, 2013. **On June 22 and 23, 2013, the band failed the goal from their boss, so they have to return back to August 4, 2013 to fix their trips back with their goals. **On June 7, 2014, the water main break occurs at Cedar Point, while the band was on their way, causing Jennifer to see her favorite comedian on his actual birthday. The band redeemed that trip on June 30, 2014, but they want the day back on 2015, but lucky they don't do 2015, instead it is 2016, because of Cedar Point Diary: Transformation of Metal. **On May 20, 2015, the power outage unexpectedly close down Cedar Point while the band was present. Tim (maybe) and Krista were stranded on top of the Blue Streak hill. Tim was already off that ride, but Krista almost appears on the news, which embarrass the Moment Spirit members. The band returns on May 23, 2015 to finish that day. The band says that would never happen again. *It is a well-known fact that ALL seven members have three grandparents left, so do Jennifer. * The Moment Spirit's rock counterpart is Reeves Strong. ** Both of the bands are punks. Reeves Strong is rock while the Moment Spirit is metal. *The Moment Spirit is the main heroes of Cedar Point Diary. , Tim Trumbauer, Riley Tomnumber, Krista Ulrich, Lop Carol, Sid Winter, Nick Miller]] , Riley Tomnumber, Tim Trumbauer, Krista Ulrich, Nick Miller, Lop Carol, Sid Winter]] Category:The Moment Spirit Category:Septet Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Protagonists Category:Bands